1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to word processors on which textual information can be composed and stored, and later retrieved for revision and editing. This invention is more particularly directed to a word processor device in which data blocks corresponding to pages of a textual document can be sequentially stored on magnetic tape in a tape cassette, and in which such data blocks can be retrieved therefrom for editing or printing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been desired to provide a word processor which is portable and inexpensive, yet versatile. Such a word processor would find wide application away from the office, such as at meetings or conventions, and while travelling. However, such a word processor must be of compact, yet rugged construction so that it can fit, for example, into an attache-case-sized carrying enclosure. The word processor should also be adapted for battery power so that it can be used when there is no AC power available, such as while travelling. Battery power would, of course, also enable the word processor to be used abroad, where the available AC power is of a different voltage and/or frequency from that available at the home office.
Word processors now in existance utilize a so-called "floppy disk" for storing textual data entered on a keyboard. A disk drive is required to be included in the word processor to write textual data on the floppy disk and to retrieve the data therefrom. This disk drive is rather bulky and massive, and such disk drives tend to be expensive. Furthermore, such disks and disk drives are sensitive to dust, vibration, and power supply fluctuations. Thus, it has not been possible to provide inexpensive disk-based word processors which can be made portable and suitable for use away from the office.